The present invention relates to an extractor for bushings, sleeves, liners and the like.
Present methods of extracting bushings, sleeves, liners and the like (hereinafter referred to generally as bushings) which are an interference fit in a housing often result in damage to the bushing and/or the housing.
Using a drift to drive out the pushing will score the housing and deform the end of the bushing.